


With a handful of dust, and a heartful of ash

by lover_44



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anger, Depression, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Modern AU, Suicide Attempt, TW: Suicide, Triggers, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 12:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12817200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_44/pseuds/lover_44
Summary: He looked up at the sky once again, and dared to hope. “Please, God” he whispered, taking a white beaded rosary from his pants pocket “Please, send me a sign, any sign”.Warnings for: suicide attempt, depression, self inflicted harm.





	With a handful of dust, and a heartful of ash

**Author's Note:**

> ~~so here I go becoming trash of yet another fandom~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> First of all I want to say I'm sorry for writting this piece of shit fanfic, but I just had to get it out of my head because I'm suddenly obsessed with this musical. Second, this was really hard for me because hey, I've been there, done that. I know exactly what the inside of Salieri's head is like because its my head, and having to deal with depression on top of Borderline Personality Disorder is HARD. Third, english is not my native language, so I'm sorry for any mistakes, even though a friend had the first read through. 
> 
> Title belongs to the Reddening West song's Handful of dust, and there is also a mix I made for it that you can find it [here ](https://8tracks.com/limdaunicornia/handful-of-dust-heartful-of-ash)

Maybe someday I'll come around and post this again, but for now, I'm taking it down. I'm sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again I'm so sorry.


End file.
